


Away with the Fairies

by jez (jezebel)



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairy story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away with the Fairies

Once upon a time in a land that was as far away from this one as it was near,   
lived two very young and innocent boys. They were as different as boys could be,   
one an intelligent and bright-eyed brunette with an exotic smile and a foreign   
accent who grew up in a rich and lush land and the other a boy of the city,   
innocent as the other was experienced and blonde as the other was dark. Despite   
their differences the two came together in unity, friends in a world of torture   
for men like them. They shared a common life that they could not share with   
others that they knew, but as they grew they found new friends that could accept   
them as they were and found that there were others that had the same life as   
they did.

One day the two boys went out to play with their other friends and met a dark   
and sinister stranger, he was from a foreign land, a desert where the heat made   
the men darker in skin but this man had been made meaner in spirit too. He   
wanted to take away the city boy, separate him from his friend and take him to   
the desert, to keep him all to himself. The friends argued for the first time in   
their friendship, a very bad disagreement that meant that they did not speak to   
each other. The dark haired boy missed his friend, but ever the hero was willing   
to sacrifice their relationship if his friend wanted to leave with the sinister   
stranger, he wanted nothing more than for his friend to be happy but then he saw   
that the foreign stranger did not make the boy smile as he could. It was then   
that he went to his rescue. In a valiantly brave effort he stopped the stranger   
from stealing away his friend and told him of his undying love, the love that   
had burned in him for a life time. Together they were both as happy as they   
could be and they lived happily ever after in the knowledge that no-one could   
ever come between them.

\-------------

"Are you telling stories again?" Vince said, pulling his lover towards him into an embrace and wrapping his arms around Stuart's waist. "You do know that he can't understand you yet."

"It doesn't matter, Alfie likes the one about his Daddy's getting together don't you?" Stuart said, ruffling the curls on his sleeping son's head. "Besides, it's not like he's ever going to learn any of this stuff at school."

Vince noticed the spite in Stuart's voice, it was one thing that his lover hated, that after all these years there was still enough bigotry to keep this off the political agenda. That Alfred would grow up in a world that was not taught to understand about homosexuality. Vince held Stuart tighter and let out his sigh, he felt the same way too but they were doing their part raising their son as an open-minded individual and they were safe in their love. Society may not accept them but at least in Stuart's story one thing was true, they could live happily ever after safe in the knowledge that they were loved.


End file.
